yoltrundfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tunnel of Sorrow
The Tunnel of Sorrow is the first area the player encounters in Yoltrund. It is a winding, twisting maze that twists back in on itself. About The Tunnel of Sorrow is a twisting maze of a cave covered in filth, blood, and maggots. While the original story didn't talk much of corpses, the Tunnel in the game features the occasional corpse, often killed in bloody manners. The Tunnel teaches the player about the twisting mazes contained in Yoltrund as well as to pay attention to dialogue as one specific Lost Soul will provide the way forward, but only if the player follows along with what the Soul will say. Journal Entry On Awake "I feel thrown here by a power beyond me for reasons that shall only be known to the Muses who help me tell this tale. This place, of which demons may spit at, be covered in blood on the walls whilst the floor be covered in a filth of sweat and excrement, and within this filth, writhing in it with colorful gay, a swarm of worms and maggots dot the floor. Within the tunnel, I hear lamentations and curses to all gods and family that are not my own sound, but of ancient and dying voices, and yet I see no source. How be this? How could noises of no source pierce my ears so? Questions clouded my judgement and sank my spleen as my body decides, before consult of my mind, to move my legs and move away from the tunnel endless in sight. I turn and find the same image in whole, as if I never turned at all. Confused, I marked the ground with my foot of a cross and when I turned and looked to the ground, the cross remained. By some divine judgement, I must proceed into this abyss. I called on the protection of the Divines and pressed on into the unlit abyss..." ' After speaking with the unnamed Lost Soul "The Lost Soul: I found someone else in this pit, but not who I was expecting. This poor soul appeared no more than a shadow of their former self, eyes missing, leaving pitch black holes. Skin tattered and torn. They wore robes of dark colours, bound by wrappings and chains and when I looked down, I was wearing the same garb. I tried to speak with this person and yet all they could do was gasp, as if the ability to speak was ripped from their throats. It's obvious; I must keep searching for answers." ' After speaking with Gregorovic "Gregorovic: I came across this strange man isolated in an alcove. He seemed normal, except his smile was evil; flashing blood-coated fangs with a serpent like tongue. He seemed mad, whether that madness drawn by this dark place or somewhere else, I do not know. He went on about the desire to eat me, for whatever gain, I do not know. He also mentioned a desire to leave this place. Maybe I'll see him again, I do hope not." '' After speaking with Alsoran ''"Alsoran: Finally, some answers! I met this man named Alsoran who was sane and offered some answers to me. He says that this placed is ruled by a dark King and that this King is who I need to seek out since no one may leave this dark place without the King's permission. He says that he is a former servant of this King, and so far, he is one of the few I can trust. He said that in order to leave this tunnel, I must look back on the path I have taken, whatever that means. I wonder if he means I must follow my steps backwards and go back the way I came? I don't know." Layout The Tunnel is twisted and confusing, especially with the small point of view in the scene. It will take great spacial awareness to remain correctly oriented. The Tunnel also features a section where a body of fog rolls by underneath the map. The general flow is to go south and then west of the spawn point. When at an intersection to the west of the opening where the fog comes through, go through the west section. From there, go as far south as possible and then as far east as possible. This layout doesn't change so it's considered easy. Trivia * The Tunnel uses a subfunction of the Punishment System that changes the level based on your decisions. Once you speak with Alsoran, the Punishment System will clear the passage to the next Canto. * For a while, the player could infinitely sprint, making this level far easier than should be. Infinite sprint was taken out in the Canto II & III update, making this level harder and more time consuming without a map. * Alsoran is the only required NPC to speak to. You will not need to speak to Gregorovic who will appear in future scenes, even though in the following Cantos, the player will recognize him. This has yet to be addressed by the developer.